


throw silver and gold onto me

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male Ginny Weasley, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Five fairytales full of true love and enchantments.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	throw silver and gold onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisisMegz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisMegz/gifts).



> a while back, thisismegz asked for gender au harry/ginny fic with fairytale elements, but the problem was that I couldn't decide on which one to focus on. (and I know it's obvious that I have midterms soon because I would rather work on the backlog of prompts instead of my notes.)
> 
> thanks to the harry/ginny discord for putting up with my anxieties about this.........................

> **i. the little mermaid**

The water rose around Halley, and the lace of her wedding gown twisted like seafoam as her limbs thrashed to stay afloat.

 _What—_ Her thoughts crashed against each other. Too much was happening at once. Halley recalled almost drowning after a party, meeting a stranger at the beach, hearing a haunting melody, and ripping the cold weight of a locket from her throat before jumping off the side of the ship. _I almost married a monster!_

Ashes fell from the burning wreckage of the ship. She could make out the snake-like silhouette of Tom Riddle among the smoke and flames.

Arms suddenly came around her, helping her keep her head above water _“Halley.”_

“It’s you,” she realized and held onto Gideon. She stared in amazement at the red-haired man — the mermaid with how his tale shimmered with green and amber scales. Whatever spell that had made him human had obviously faded. There was delicate webbing between his fingers, his skin rougher with scales, but Halley could finally remember the stranger who had saved her life. “All along, it’s been you.”

“That’s the silver lining,” he said, his voice almost a laugh.

And, not caring about imminent danger or snake-faced monsters, Halley finally kissed Gideon.

> **ii. the swan maiden**

The phoenix’s appearance burned away to reveal Halley in her usual green dress. “I thought I told you to stay away from me – I’m cursed!”

“And I’m in love!” Gideon, said, equally stubborn. “What a pair we make.”

The last of the sunlight fell through the trees as the world tipped fully into the night. Gideon held his breath, waiting for her to say something. The enchanted forest around them was oddly hushed at this hour, and he wondered how many were like her – cursed in a way that slowly chipped away at their humanity until there was only a terrifying creature left.

He could make out traces of the phoenix in her human features, the streaks of gold in her hair, the downy feathers that covered her arms, a certain avian cast in her face.

“It’s an impossible task,” Halley warned at last. She looked down at her clawed hands before reaching his. She tilted her head so that he could see her green eyes ringed in gold, the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. “I don’t know how much longer we have left. This curse is so strong.”

Gideon kissed the back of her hand. “So is the love we share.”

“But I can’t lose you like this.” She dropped his hands. “I love you too much.”

> **iii. cinderella**

It was temporary, Hagrid had warned her, that his magic wasn’t good enough to last a full night. The gown he had presented her was red and the slippers were made of sparkling glass.

Halley caught the sight of her reflection in the mirrored surface of the lake in the garden. There was no way the Dursleys could recognize her among the many guests. Hagrid’s magic in the gown carefully hid all traces of her being a servant who slept in a cupboard under the stairs.

The music inside the ballroom floated out to the garden, tempting Halley to join the dancers.

 _You can’t do this,_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She was risking too much of her aunt’s wrath, but there was no turning back now. The music slowed to a waltz and Halley cautiously looked in the direction of the ball.

 _Be brave,_ she told herself. _Have courage._

“May I have this dance?” A tall man sat on a bench near her. He was dressed in a brocade of red and gold, his dark eyes bright in the moonlight. He rose to his feet.

Halley took his hand.

Surrounded by so much enchantment, he felt like the only real thing in the world.

> **iv. sleeping beauty**

Sucking in a breath, Halley cut away the last of the thorns with the Sword of Gryffindor. Long scratches marked her skin, the blood staining her ruined tunic from her attempts to make it inside the castle. The doors fell open with a mighty sound, a ghostly breeze scattering dust and rose petals everywhere.

 _How far would you go to save him?_ the wizard had asked. Halley recalled this as she darted past guests and members of the royal family still cursed as stone statues. Pools of rainwater covered most of what used to be an elegant dancefloor. Mold and slime had grown on the statues, slowly devouring the people trapped inside. (It was a wedding, she realized. She caught a glimpse of a long-nosed woman holding hands with a curly-haired man, their faces frozen in mirrored expressions of fear.)

Halley lowered her sword, hoping she wasn’t too late as she found the stairs that led to the door she saw in her dreams. _If there is the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance,_ she knew, _I can save him._

And he was still sleeping.

Halley rushed to Gideon’s bedside. The touch of his pale, freckled skin was unnaturally cold. “Wake up,” she said. Her fingers tangled in his bright hair. “Gideon _, wake up.”_

> **v. rapunzel**

“My aunt is going to be furious,” Halley said after helping him climb through the opened window. Though her words were serious, Gideon noticed the delight in her tone. Her green eyes darkened from behind her round glasses as she hungrily drank in the sight of him. In a moment, she was in his arms, standing on her toes so she could embrace him.

“Then let’s give her something to be furious about.” Gideon pressed another kiss behind her ear. “Come home with me.”

“I can’t just leave my tower!” she spluttered. Her eyes went to the window, longingly looking at the world that was isolated from her. He’d been telling her stories about the village he grew up in, the crowded home full of sisters and wayward magic.

“That’s the thing with growing up in my family,” Gideon said, “is that you start thinking anything’s possible if you’ve got enough nerve.” He solemnly met her gaze. “You deserve to be free.”

She looked from the window to him, to him and the small door and the window again. Halley touched her hair. It was the color of an old blackboard and long enough that it could help Gideon enter and leave her stone tower. “Freedom.”

She grabbed a pair of old scissors and hacked at a section of her hair.


End file.
